


Gongshow

by thegingerirritant



Series: In the Crease Series [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, Babysitting, Charity Banquet, Cousin shenanigans, F/M, Family, Fluff, Hockey, Pregnancy, Reylo babies, SO MUCH FLUFF, Solo Twins, Twins, baking cookies, fluff fluff fluff, mention of miscarriage, slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 06:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20305048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegingerirritant/pseuds/thegingerirritant
Summary: When Rey and Ben need a night off of parenting to attend a Charity Banquet for their hockey team, Poe and Paige host a slumber party at their house for their kids and the Solo twins.Baby fluff and hilarity ensues."Gongshow: when a game is getting out of control, possibly from the score, a lot of fights, or big hits"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been missing my little Hockey AU world lately, so I decided after a meme sent by the lovely HerSistersKeeper prompted me to imagine how crazy Poe would be as a dad and FUNcle to write this little drabble. 
> 
> Initially meant to be a one-shot, I knew I needed more backstory, which ended up with a little bit of a plot. Hopefully, I'll stick to three chapters, but if a fourth of fifth shows up don't @ me. (Okay, do, because I have other fics that need attention, too!)

"Come on, Annabelle," Ben half groaned. "Get your shoes on or we're going to be late."

Annie pouted, her brow furrowed in a way that resembled her father's thinking face. Almost everything about his daughter was cloned from his own looks. She had his silky black hair that curled around her larger-than-average ears and his lips that pouted in such a way that she could usually get anyone, especially her father, to do her bidding. But not this time. "But I don't want to have a slumber party with the boys!" she whined. "Grey is mean when he's playing with Parker."

Ben sighed and got down to his five-year-old daughter's level, busying himself by buttoning her petite wool peacoat. "I'm sure they will be on their best behavior, babygirl."

"They'll put gum in my hair again, Daddy," she cried. 

"No," Ben asserted, "they won't because they know how much trouble they'll be in if they do that again. Besides, Aunt Paige said she needs to bake cookies tonight and she asked if you would like to help."

Annie thought for a moment, cookies always being the little girl's downfall. 

"Okay," she finally conceded. 

"Grey!" Ben called for his son. "Come on, buddy! It's time to go to Uncle Poe's!"

A sound resembling a herd of elephants came through the hallway as Greyson ran through the house. “I’m coming, I’m coming, I’m coming!” he yelled the whole way. 

“Alright, both of you, shoes!” he prompted, trying to sound upbeat. “Rey!”

“Almost ready!” came the sound of his wife’s voice from upstairs. She was currently finishing up packing the twins’ overnight bags, making sure they had their toothbrushes and extra PJs just in case. 

Tonight they were shipping the twins off to Poe and Paige’s house for a slumber party. It was something they liked to try to do every now and then, sometimes taking the boys in for the other couple in order to give each family a night off where they could go out on a date or attend an important function without having to bother the grandparents too often. Han and Leia tried taking all four kids for a slumber party at their house and, well, it ended in the gum disaster and Rey had to take Annie in for a haircut that the little girl hated. They swore never again to take them for more than three hours at a time, only offering to watch their biological grandchildren overnight.

Tonight, in particular, was a special event for Ben and Rey- a charity banquet for the Raiders, the hockey team they had owned for a mere five years. Han and Leia would be in attendance, ruling them out as temporary guardians for the twins. It was also the night that they would be showing off their latest little secret, so Erix was on his way into town for the event. Only Paige and Poe knew, Grey not being able to keep the secret during his last playdate with his cousins. 

Rey walked into the mudroom of their large house carrying two backpacks- one Peppa Pig and the other Paw Patrol- already in her gown, showing off a small but prominent baby bump beneath the shimmery black fabric of her sheath-style dress. Her hair was down around her shoulders and she struggled to step into a pair of black flats. Ben noticed his wife’s frustration, “Maybe Paige has a pair you could borrow?”

“No,” Rey sighed, giving up and setting the kids’ bags down to find another pair. “Paige’s feet are two sizes smaller than mine normally,” she explained. “I have another pair in the closet that is a little more forgiving.”

Ben nodded as he continued to tie his children’s shoelaces, careful to keep their little shoe prints off of his pristine suit. “Alright, monsters, let’s get you two in the car!” 

Greyson bolted out the door towards Ben’s large SUV with Annie trailing behind, still sulking. Rey and Ben followed behind their kids. Ben lifted Annie into her booster seat before striding over to the other side of the car to lift his son. While Ben buckled him in, Rey buckled their daughter in. “You’re going to have fun with Aunt Paige,” Rey smiled at her. “She’s got a lot planned for just you girls.”

“Daddy said we’re baking cookies,” she announced. 

“I wanna bake cookies,” Grey pouted jealously. 

“You’ll be too busy playing with Peter and Parker,” Ben snorted, never able to take the names of Poe's children seriously. “Maybe Annie will let you taste a cookie from the first batch?” He glanced up to his daughter who nodded in agreement, always willing to share with her wombmate no matter how upset she was with him at any given moment. “See? You get to help with the best part of baking cookies.” The appeased both kids enough for the adults to climb into their own seats and pull out of the driveway. 

Poe and Paige had bought a house a quick fifteen minute drive away from Rey and Ben’s place when they found out they were expecting Peter three years ago. It was convenient for both couples since Rey hadn’t wanted to live so far away from her cousin when they all had young kids. Ben had spotted the house for sale one day on his way into work at the University and they snatched it up as quickly as possible.

Ben pulled the car into the driveway and began unloading the kids while Rey slowly hopped down from her seat and went for the bags in the back. 

“Momma,” Annie started, “Did you remember to pack Mr. Porg?” Her big eyes shining with almost-tears. 

Rey bent over and picked her daughter up, placing her on her hip. “Of course, little Miss. Mr. Porg  _ insisted _ on coming to your slumber party and keeping you company tonight.” Annie snuggled her head into her mom’s neck, her curls tickling Rey’s cheek as she nuzzled her face out of view. Ben frowned seeing how upset his daughter was, but instead of saying anything just took the two backpacks from his wife so she could continue to cuddle Annie. 

“Hey, little Solos!” came Poe’s voice from the front door, ruffling Grey’s black hair- matching his sister's in color but not texture- as the boy darted past him to see his cousins’ latest toys without so much as a word of greeting. “Wow, Rey, you look amazing,” he gasped as his little cousin walked around the car, daughter in arms. 

“Thanks,” she smirked. 

“What’s going on?” he asked, following the other two adults into the house. 

Ben sighed, “Annie here just isn’t in the slumber party mood. But she did seem to like the idea of baking cookies with Aunt Paige?” he asked, directing the last part to the mop of hair attached to Rey’s neck. It moved in an affirmative way, allowing the adults to relax a little. 

“Nannie!” cried the voice of little Peter who was two and a half years old and still having difficulty saying everyone’s names correctly. Annie perked up, looking at the little boy who was currently running around pants-less. “`Eggos!” he shouted, holding out his Mega Bloks, fully prepared to share with her. Rey set her down on the ground so that she could follow Peter to the living room where the rest of his toys were strewn about. 

Rey sighed, trying not to let any tears ruin her makeup. “These hormones are the worst, and those two are not making it any easier,” she said, carefully wiping her eyes.

Poe just patted her shoulder, “Yeah, Paige would agree with you there. She fought with the idea of Parker needing to be self-sufficient but not wanting to lose her baby all at the same time.”

“It’s the worst feeling!” Rey exclaimed. “We should get going or else we’re going to be more than just fashionably late.” 

“Actually, can you leave their booster seats?” Poe asked. “We can bring them to Dex’s Diner and meet you for breakfast.”

“That would be great,” Ben nodded as the three of them went out to the car to fetch the car seats. 

Meanwhile…

“Nannie, play,” Peter demanded, sitting in the middle of a huge pile of Mega Bloks. Annie could hear the older boys playing loudly upstairs. 

“Now, Peter, be nice,” Paige lightly scolded from the kitchen as she pulled out what looked like mountains of ingredients. “Annie is here to bake cookies with me, so she might not want to play for very long.” Peter pouted for a second, but then went back to smashing blocks together in no particular pattern. “What kind do you want to start with?” Paige asked the little girl. “We are going to make peanut butter crisscrosses and chocolate chip.”

“Peanut butter!” Annie cheered for her favorite. She could never get enough of rolling the little balls and then crushing them with a fork. 

Paige smiled, knowing that that would be her answer. “Alright, let’s find the peanut butter in this mess.”   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Parker was busy playing Minecraft on his iPad, Grey sitting next to him, watching in pure awe of how quickly Parker built a new fortress Grey had named ‘Joopiter’s Ring’. Neither boy understood how wrong it was or that they had spelled Jupiter wrong, but no one was there to correct them up in Parker’s bedroom and they two shared an obsession of all things Space. 

“Hey, boys,” called Poe from the bottom of the stairs. “I’m about to order pizza!”

They both got up as quickly as possible, leaving the iPad on the floor haphazardly, and ran downstairs. 

“Meaty pizza!” yelled Grey as soon as he reached the living room where the rest of the family was hanging out. 

Paige and Annie worked in the kitchen, the little girl covered in flour, happily squishing balls of cookie dough with a fork as Paige pulled a sheet of freshly baked cookies from the oven. Poe sat on the couch with his phone in his hands, ready to add the boys’ pizza to the order he had going on the app. 

“Alright, so, that’s one medium cheese, one medium veggie, and one medium meat lover’s,” Poe recited, looking at his cart. “And an order of cinnamon sticks for dessert.” He looked up to his wife for confirmation. 

“Sounds good,” she agreed, not mentioning that she had a severe craving for a bottle of coke, but didn’t want the kids to be hopped up on sugar and caffeine if they could help it. “Do you boys want to watch a movie and build something with Peter?” she offered. 

Parker frowned, “I don’t want to play with the baby.”

“He’s not a baby, Park,” Poe admonished. “And he wants someone to play blocks with him.”

“Then you play with him,” Parker snarked, folding his arms over his chest, prompting Grey to do the same. 

“Parker, that’s not nice,” Paige threw in, giving her eldest son a look. “If you don’t want to play with Peter, that’s fine, but you don’t need to be rude about it. Now, apologize to both your brother and your father or else you’ll be sent to your room without the iPad.”

Parker huffed in the way that sassy nine-year-olds do when their younger siblings are causing them grief. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled. “Can I please go and play Minecraft instead?”

Poe and Paige shared a look, “How about you bring it down here to play?” Poe suggested. “A compromise?”

Parker nodded and rolled his eyes at the same time before running back upstairs to fetch his device. 

“How about you, Grey?” Poe prompted. “Do you want to build something with Peter?” Poe sat on the floor next to his youngest son and grabbed a few blocks. Grey nodded and sat down next to Poe and pulled out as many red blocks as he could. 

“I’m going to build a house,” he declared. Poe nodded, continuing to build something that resembled the shape of a plane. “What are you building?” he asked Peter. 

“Pie!” Peter shouted, meaning ‘pile’.

The three of them kept playing with the Mega Bloks on the floor while Parker played Minecraft and the ladies continued with their cookie-baking in the kitchen. When the doorbell finally rang, signaling to all of the kids that the pizza was there, Poe went for the door and Paige began clearing off the table in their breakfast nook for the kids to sit at while they eat. 

“Alright, everyone, go wash your hands,” she clapped. “Then we’re going to decide on a movie together.”

They all scrambled to the downstairs bathroom, little Peter trailing behind them all as fast as his smaller legs could carry him.

~

When Ben and Rey finally arrived at their own Charity Banquet, everyone was already seated and Leia was beginning to take over the podium as it was second nature to her. 

She spotted the couple try to sneak in, “Where have you two been?” she snapped once they were setting their coats down over the back of their chairs at the head table. 

“Annie was being difficult about staying at Poe’s,” Ben answered. 

Leia’s expression softened at the thought of her shier granddaughter, “She’s too much like you, Ben, dear.” It was finally then that Leia caught sight at Rey’s protruding midsection. “When did this happen?” she almost squealed, hugging her daughter-in-law tightly. 

“We found out a couple of months ago, but wanted to wait to tell people,” she explained. “Didn’t really want to jinx it like last time,” Rey tried to joke, referring to a miscarriage the previous year. Ben squeezed her shoulder. 

“Oh, sweetheart, I’m so happy for you,” Leia gushed. “Just one in there this time, right?”

Ben barked a laugh, “There had better be only one in there.”

“If there is another one, they’re hiding behind their sibling really well,” Rey smirked. 

Erix made his way over to the beaming trio along with Han, both men having been sent to the open bar for theirs and Leia’s drinks. 

“All that squealing from my wife,” began Han, a twinkle in his eyes, “must mean you two finally came clean about that.” Han gestured towards Rey with the glass he was going to hand to his wife. 

“How long did you know?” Leia demanded. 

Han shrugged. “Since she started excusing herself once or twice a meal a couple of months ago.”

Erix was beaming at his daughter, “Really?”

Rey nodded, smiling back a full, toothy smile. 

“Alright, we need to get this party started,” Leia announced, realizing they were delayed even further. 

Leia had been itching to do something since she half-retired from her duties with the Rebels, so Ben and Rey initially asked her for advice on planning events such as this, only for Leia to completely take over the planning from now on. 

Ben stepped up to the podium and began to speak:

“Welcome! Welcome to everyone here tonight, be you a teammate or generous benefactor, we are very happy to have you here tonight,” Ben began. “We, my wife and I want to thank you all for being here and want to apologize for keeping you all waiting. We had a bit of a time dropping our kids off at the Dameron’s house tonight, and it took just a little bit of extra coaxing to get them into the car.” The rest of the room chuckled, many of them in solidarity for the young couple. “We’re very grateful to all of you for not only supporting us as a team but for supporting our little,  _ growing _ family,” he said with a smirk. The crowd began to buzz with excitement. “That’s right, you heard it here first, we’re expecting our third child.”

A few flashes from cameras went off as Rey stepped up to the podium with her husband, smiling as he wrapped an arm around her, posing for the reporters and their cameras. 

“Yes, thank you to everyone for not only showing your support for this club, but also for the Alderaan Children’s Hospital, who are our special guests this evening and where all of the proceeds from tonight’s event will be donated. They will be using the money to restock their stuffed animals and blankets and order a new ultrasound machine. ”

“So,” Ben took back over, “we invite you to eat, drink, and take advantage of both the dance floor as well as the silent auction going on in the next room over.”

~

After two Disney movies, entirely too much pizza, cookies, and microwave popcorn, the twins and Peter were all passed out. Peter had fallen asleep in his mother’s lap, Annie was snoring lightly while tucked into Poe’s side, and Grey was curled up on the floor next to where Parker was paying attention to the end of the movie. 

“Alright, we should start moving them upstairs,” Paige suggested when Parker yawned. 

“I’ll be right behind you,” Poe agreed, starting to pull himself from underneath Annie. Paige made her way up to Peter’s room to put him in his bed while Poe contemplated which twin to take up first. Annie was already fussing a little bit, so Poe lifted her into his arms and climbed the stairs, Parker following behind in order to brush his teeth before climbing the ladder into his own bed.

They had a set of bunk beds in Parker’s room, the bottom bunk being a full-sized bed and able to easily fit the two five-year-olds. Paige was already closing the door to her youngest’s room when Poe placed Annie into the bed. Paige began changing the little girl into her PJs while Poe went back down for Grey and did the same as he did with his sister. 

“Uncle Poe?” Grey asked. “There aren’t any monsters under this bed, are there?”

The two adults looked at one another before Poe stated, “Not that I know of.” Paige elbowed him. “I mean, no, absolutely not.”

“Okay,” Grey mumbled, not entirely convinced. 

“Are you sure?” Annie asked, refusing to crawl under the covers until she had a solid answer. 

“Pretty sure,” he said. 

“Will you check?” Grey asked, eyes wide. 

Poe sighed, “Listen, kids, I appreciate your confidence in me, but if there’s actually a monster down there, then it’s going to kill all of us, not just little boys and girls.”

“Poe!” Paige squealed. “There are no such things as monsters,” she tried to fix, but both of the twins’ eyes went wide, Parker peeking over the guard rail of his bed, slightly concerned as well. “Now sleep tight.”

“Yeah, don’t let the monster’s bite!” Poe whispered as he closed the door...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, keeping it at 3 chapters! WOO! 
> 
> Thanks for hanging out with me and these characters again!

Silence radiated off of the walls of the children’s bedroom. Parker, who thought he should know better than to believe in monsters especially in his own room where he had never been attacked by any monster, thanked his luck for being on the top bunk. Annie and Grey, on the other hand, scooched together in a huddle in their larger bed. 

“Parker?” Grey started. “Is there actually a monster under your bed?”

“No,” Parker tried to sound confident.

“Are you sure? Uncle Poe-”

“Dad was just messing with you.”

“Can you come down here?” came Annie’s voice, wavering as if on the verge of tears. 

Parker slowly climbed down the ladder by the glow of his race car night light and quickly looked under the bed. “No monsters, okay?” he asked, slightly annoyed that he had to be the one to conquer his fears. “Now go to sleep.” 

He went to climb up the ladder again but had another idea instead. “I’m going to go and get my iPad.”

“But it’s dark out there,” Annie protested with a harsh whisper. “What if something gets you?”

Parker rolled his eyes, “Nothing is going to get me in my own house. It will be fine.”

“Can we come with you?” Grey asked.

Parker thought for a moment before sighing and nodding. “But you better stay quiet.” The twins nodded as Annie grabbed for Mr. Porg and Grey grasped for her hand. 

The three of them slowly tiptoed out of the bedroom, noting that a light shone from under the door of Paige and Poe’s bedroom, light sounds of the television coming through the cracks. They continued to the stairs, Parker tried to get them to stay at the bottom step while he went into the kitchen to grab his device off of the charger. But, they wouldn’t stay put, instead opting to follow their older cousin, staying where they could see him. 

They made it into the kitchen without incident when Grey had the idea to get into the cookie jar where he knew extra cookies were waiting for them. When he went to climb the counter, he slipped, causing a cupboard to bang. 

“Grey!” Parker snapped, still whispering. “You’re going to get us caught! You can have cookies tomorrow.”

“If you get your iPad, I want some cookies,” Grey pouted. 

“Fine,” Parker huffed, reaching up the extra few inches and grabbing a couple of cookies for each of them- hey, if he was dawdling and about to be caught, he needed to make sure the risk was worth his while. “Ok, let’s go back.” 

This time, Grey led the way, trying to get back to their room quickly. When they reached the stairs, though, they heard a creak behind them…

“WHO DARES BE OUT OF BED,” boomed a voice with a pirate-like accent behind them. All three children screamed and ran for their designated beds. At the commotion, Paige came out of her own bedroom, dressed in a t-shirt and shorts.

“What’s going on?” she asked exasperatedly. 

“Wait wait wait!” Poe yelled, trying to salvage the kids’ sanity as he chased after them. 

“Poe! What did you do?” his wife demanded. 

Poe gave her a sheepish grin, “I caught them out of bed?”

“Nice try, what did you do?”

He sighed. “I might have jumped out at them, thinking it was only Parker out of bed?”

“Damnit, Poe,” Paige groaned, pushing him out of the way to knock on Parker’s door. “Kids? Can I come in?”

Poe went back downstairs and turned on the kitchen light so that he could make hot chocolate as an apology treat and dial his favorite cousin. 

~

Rey had been cornered by a few of the hockey wives, absolutely gushing over her appearance when she felt her phone buzz in her purse. “I’m sorry, could you excuse me? It might be my cousin calling about the kids,” she smiled politely at the very tall, very blonde women that crowded her. 

She walked into the hallway the catering staff was using to transport food and water to and from the hall. “Poe?”

“Hey, Rey, quick questions,” Poe quipped. “How easily traumatized are your kids these days?”

“Poe-” she started to growl. 

“I caught them out of bed and may have jumped out at them thinking it was only Parker sneaking around in the dark?” he winced. 

“Poe Dameron,” Rey began. “Why must you make my life more difficult?”

“You still love me,” he reminded her. 

“Unfortunately.”

“What can I do?”

Rey sighed, “Honestly, probably nothing. Only Ben can usually calm them from something like that. Or Han. We’ll be on our way soon,” she hung up without a goodbye and marched into the banquet to find her husband. 

He was talking with two men Rey didn’t recognize. When he looked up and saw his wife walking with purpose towards him, his brow furrowed in concern. “If you’ll excuse me, gentlemen, it seems as if my wife needs to speak to me for a moment,” he said politely and walked the rest of the way over to her. “What’s wrong?”

“Poe scared the kids,” she said simply. “Something about jumping out at them in the dark while they snuck down to the kitchen after bedtime.”

“I guess that means we need to make an exit?” Ben groaned and Rey nodded and they started to move. Rey grabbed their coats from their seats while Ben began making his goodbyes and thanking everyone for being there. Luckily, the call had come only an hour before the banquet was set to end, so they weren’t skipping out too early. Leia promised to wrap everything up in their place, knowing full well how much of a handful her grandchildren could be, both biological and honorary. 

~

Ben and Rey arrived back at Poe and Paige’s house quickly. Rey let herself inside with a copy of the house key she kept on her keychain to find all four children huddled on the couch, mugs of hot chocolate in their hands and blankets wrapped around them. 

“Momma!” squealed Grey, who scrambled to get off the couch and wrapped his little arms around Rey’s legs. 

“Hi, baby,” she cooed. “I heard you guys had a little scare tonight when you snuck out of bed.”

Poe walked in to see Ben lifting Annie up into his arms and Rey smoothing her son’s hair as he buried his face into her skirt. “I am so sorry, Rey,” Poe said. “I really didn’t mean it.”

“I know,” she said, trying not to be irritated at the loss of the rest of the night with just Ben. “It will be fine. We should get them home, though.”

“Right, I’ll go and put their car seats back in your car,” he mumbled, moving to get the job done as quickly as he could. 

“Alright,” Ben started, “we should go and get your things so we can go home.” He placed his twin back onto the couch, “You guys finish your hot chocolate, ok?” 

They went about, grabbing the kids’ backpacks and making sure they had the toys they brought with them, luckily Annie was already clinging to Mr. Porg who was easily misplaced. They then said goodnight to the Damerons and piled into their car, heading towards home where they knew there weren’t any monsters hiding under their bed. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments fuel me. Even if I don't respond to everyone, I'm still reading them and appreciating them oh so very much!
> 
> Come find me on Twitter, too! (@gingerirritant)


End file.
